Tales of blue
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: El azul es un color que le define y le representa, y Lance nunca había pensado en que fuera realmente importante hasta que se vio absorbido por el enorme vacío negro que es el Universo. [LanceWeek2016] [Historias cortas]
1. blue

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes son** **propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 6** 37  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: B** lue | **A** zul  
• **D** í _a_ **#** _1_  
• **Summary: E** l azul no es un color que realmente le apasione, pero Lance cree que es el color que mejor le define.

* * *

 **Saludos, espero no haber hecho algo tan malo. Es la primera vez que decido trabajar para este fandom, y estoy un poco nerviosa por lo mismo.**

 **En verdad espero que les guste.**

* * *

El azul no es un color que le apasione realmente; Lance sabe que es un color que le queda bien, y suele usar prendas de ese color por lo mismo, pero el azul no es un color por el que se desviva como lo harían otras personas.

No es hasta que _Blue_ lo toma de manera egoísta como su paladín, y con su llegada al _Castillo de los Leones_ que Lance McClain, aquel joven buscando ser el mejor piloto de su generación en el Garrison, se empieza a replantear lo que le gusta y no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **blue; —**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay veces en las que Lance se encierra durante horas en la sala de controles para admirar el enorme vacío al que puede llamar _Universo._ Le parece algo tan hermoso, pues las estrellas se aprecian más de lo que podría verlas algún día en la Tierra.

Es durante esos días en los que comer pasa a segundo plano que Lance piensa en su familia y en cómo estarán todos; extraña a su madre (y la comida casera que tantas peleas entre él y sus hermanos ocasionó por ver quien se servía primero, sobre todo cuando lo que había era el especial de la familia McClain), extraña a sus hermanos menores y las peleas porque esos renacuajos salieran de su habitación y no tocarán sus cosas, y las visitas mensuales de sus hermanos mayores (aunque casi siempre terminara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por soportar a sus ruidosos sobrinos pelear or su atención).

Y Lance piensa que el _azul_ [1] es el color perfecto para describir cómo se siente cuando se siente nostálgico y piensa en el profundo color azul del mar en la costa, y del infinito cielo en la Tierra que le animaba a mejorar día con día (y algunas lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos -curiosamente azules también- que nunca bajan con libertad por sus mejillas).

.

Shiro y Allura han aprendido a darle su espacio cuando lo necesita, y Hunk siempre busca dejar algo de la comida que prepara para ese día.

Pidge algunas veces le acompaña y trata de sacarle conversación; Lance trata de no mostrarse tan lamentable cuando está con ella, pues no se imagina cómo debe de sentirse la menor que pasa todo el tiempo libre que tiene para buscar alguna pista de sus familiares desaparecidos en ese infinito negro que le asfixia.

Son contadas las veces en las que Keith (quien decide que no puede pasar todo el tiempo mejorando su estilo de lucha en la sala destinada para lo mismo) le acompaña. El azabache le da su espacio, no dice nada, pero trata de dejarle en claro solo con su presencia que está bien sentirse así de vez en cuando, pues el paladín rojo se siente de la misma forma. Lance agradece de manera callada su compañía, todo mientras se pierde entre el nada cambiante paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Un infinito color negro, un vacío que le recuerda lo insignificante que es su propia existencia, y los lejanos destellos de las estrellas a una distancia visible que le gritan hasta dejarle sordo que, si ellas se ven tan diminutas a miles de años luz, la humanidad es una mota de polvo.

.

Lance nunca ha pensado que el azul sea un color que le apasione realmente, a pesar de que _Blue_ lo haya tomado de forma egoísta como sus Paladín, o porque suele usar prendas de ese color porque le quedan bien, porque no es así.

Pero últimamente ha pensado que el _azul_ es el color ideal para describirlo en su totalidad; nostálgico, triste.

Porque todos ven el azul, pero él puede sentirlo en cada célula de su cuerpo como si estuviera impregnado en su información genética (y Lance ríe al pensar que es así) [2].

* * *

 **[1]: En inglés, sentirse azul hace referencia sentirse triste.**

 **[2]: Este párrafo tiene su origen en una de las estrofas de blue, una canción de OLDCODEX.**


	2. perfection

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 4** 79  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Tema: F** amily | **F** amilia  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _2_  
• **Summary: S** i le preguntan a Lance, la perfección tiene que ver directamente con su familia.

* * *

Si le preguntarán a Lance su definición de perfección, seguramente salga a relucir su familia como la forma más adecuada de darle un significado a una palabra tan ambigua como lo es _perfección_.

Y es que, para Lance McClain, no hay cosa más perfecta (después de él, por supuesto) en el mundo que su familia. Son muchos, es una de esas típicas familia latinoamericanas en donde el número de miembros llama la atención casi al instante.

Porque para el Paladín azul, aquel que tiene un ligero problema de narcisismo y un ego demasiado grande, su prioridad siempre serían sus lazos sanguíneos con esas personas que le vieron nacer y crecer durante casi toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **perfection: —**

 **.**

 **.**

Lance siempre ha creído que su familia, a pesar de darle muchos dolores de cabeza y obligarle a despertar su instinto de supervivencia desde una edad tan temprana, son personas que hacen de su vida lo que es actualmente.

Le encanta la comida que prepara su madre, y llora de felicidad cuando le prepara su comida favorita para su cumpleaños. Siempre le agradece ese gesto, como también le agradece que lo regañe cuando hace las cosas mal (pues no hay nadie mejor que _mamá_ para ver sus errores).

Aprendió muchas cosas gracias a su siempre atento padre que le enseñó a reparar el cableado en casa por si llegase a ser necesario, como también le enseñó lo más básico de mecánica para reparar el viejo coche cuando él no estuviera. Lance le agradece también los regaños y las palabras de aliento cuando algo no salía como realmente quería.

También sabe que sus hermanos, por más que le hagan enojar son perfectos así; pues nadie más puede igualar sus constantes peleas y discusiones a la menor provocación. Sus hermanos mayores siempre fueron un apoyo emocional para Lance cuando no quería que sus padres se enteraran de que otra de sus tantas novias le habían terminado, y siempre son los mejores cómplices para las travesuras en las que terminaban siendo regañados y castigados sin postre por un mes completo. Con sus hermanos menores siempre fue más comprensivo, a pesar de que esos pequeños _monstruos_ osan con entrar a su habitación para llevarse sus cosas sin permiso, pero siempre le ha parecido divertido jugar con ellos hasta muy tarde (y demostrar sus años de entrenamiento en los videojuegos al ganarles en absolutamente todo).

.

Son muchas, tantas las razones por las que Lance considera que su familia es lo más importante, y que no le importaría dar la vida por ellos si es necesario y si con eso puede asegurar que sus familiares estén bien.

Y es que sin importar la distancia ni las diferencias, Lance define la perfección como su familia que, a pesar de tener muchos aspectos que le desesperan, son los únicos que le entienden en el mundo.


	3. floats

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 4** 99  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: S** pace | **E** spacio  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _3_  
• **Summary: E** l Universo es un enorme vacío en el que le gustaría flotar por horas hasta perderse.

* * *

 **La única excusa que tengo para haber escrito algo así es que amo mucho el Universo como tal.**

* * *

El espacio es infinito, cuando cree que por fin verá un final al enorme vacío que le hace sentir maravillado y asfixiado a partes iguales se da cuenta de que es solo una ilusión que continúa teniendo, a pesar de haber perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se desilusionó al ver que no hay un final para el infinito Universo.

A pesar de eso, Lance quiere flotar en ese infinito color negro que en ocasiones es decorado de forma tan bella por tonos azules, morados y rojos de las nebulosas, y perderse entre la cantidad inimaginable de estrellas que le recuerdan que su mera existencia es insignificante, y que en dura solo un pestañeo comparado con los miles de millones de años que han existido esos cuerpos celestes formados por gran cantidad de gases que no existen en la Tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **floats —**

 **.**

 **.**

El espacio le parece tan infinito, tan solitario; tan hermoso y a la vez tan cruel y desgarrador.

Lance es consciente de que el enorme vacío y las estrellas le despiertas sentimientos positivos y negativos a partes iguales, y que esa ambivalencia podría ser fatal en cualquier momento porque su mente se desvía tan rápido de un extremo a otro que sus compañeros en ocasiones se preocupan por él.

La infinidad le hace sentir tan solo, tan insignificante y a la vez le despierta esa innata curiosidad que le ha caracterizado toda su vida que le hace pensar en que se sentirá flotar durante horas entre nebulosas de tonos violetas, y quedarse a contemplar ese paisaje que le despierta tantas emociones que no puede definir con total claridad.

.

Lance se pierde entre la variedad de vidas que hay fuera de su Sistema; de las que hay fuera de la Vía Láctea y siempre se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver que la Tierra nunca ha sido el único planeta con tanta vida como aquellos que logran salvar de la dictadura de Zarkon con ayuda de los leones; y cree que esa aventura es tan emocionante y grata.

Hay ocasiones en las que cree que ha sido suficiente para él, y de que lo mejor sería regresar a la Tierra, que está demasiado abrumado por la variedad y que el infinito Universo le asfixia y que, de la manera más irónica posible, le hace sentir solitario y encerrado.

.

Y es que el espacio, el Universo mismo es tan infinito y siempre se desilusiona al ver que lo que creía era un final definitivo, no es más que su imaginación tratando de recordarle que todo ese deprimente color negro que en ocasiones tiene tintes azules y verdes no tiene un final.

Pero aun así, Lance cree que es la maravilla más grande de todas; a pesar de que el Universo mismo le parezca tan hermoso y deprimente a la vez, y que debe de ser lo más divertido y relajante el poder flotar por horas en ese vacío carente de gravedad.


	4. deep sea

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 4** 62  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Tema: O** cean | **O** céano  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _4_  
• **Summary: P** orque nadie conoce mejor el océano que Lance.

* * *

 **Merman!Lance es vida, es amor.**

* * *

El océano es profundo, tan profundo que a veces se pierde cuando llega a ese punto en el que distinguir con claridad aquellos seres que le alegran el día le es casi imposible por la falta de luz.

La profundidad del océano y la forma en la que los tonos azules cambian poco a poco le hace feliz de alguna forma; Lance es alguien sencillo y fácil de complacer pues mientras tenga un espacio para nadar con total libertad y la gran diversidad de vida marina siga siendo tan grande, él es feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **deep sea—**

 **.**

 **.**

El frío es más intenso en ciertas zonas y siente como si su cuerpo se empezara a congelar cuando llega a cierta profundidad, pues su cola se siente pesada y le cuesta más de lo normal el moverla; es en esos momentos cuando sabe que debe regresar a la superficie y quedarse quieto durante algunos minutos para calentar su cuerpo y después seguirse aventurando a buscar algo que le llame la atención.

Muchas veces le han llamado la atención por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pero a Lance le importa poco o nada lo que le pidan hacer, los demás no entienden que él es feliz nadando a dónde la corriente le lleve, y encontrando nuevos tesoros y lugares para esconderse entre las formaciones rocosas en el mar.

.

Sus escamas son azules, y brillan hermosamente cuando la luz del sol toca las mismas; siempre ha pensado que es mejor que los demás por ese detalle, pero la verdad es que es un vanidoso de lo peor, y su ligero narcisismo preocupa a sus amigos más cercanos que temen que McClain se meta en problemas algún día sin darse cuenta, porque Lance habla, habla, habla y vuelve a hablar, y muchas veces no se da cuenta de todo lo que dice.

Siempre habla de lo maravilloso que es, y de que no hay nadie en todo el océano que conozca mejor las profundidades que él (y puede que tenga razón con eso), como también habla de la grandiosa sensación que tiene el encontrar un nuevo detalle y bajar cada vez más, hasta dónde la luz del Sol apenas si llega para dejarle ver lo que hay a su alrededor, lo cual asusta a quienes lo escuchan, pues se tiene prohibido el nadar a tal profundidad.

A Lance no le importa, pues nadie entiende la felicidad que le provoca el tener su propio espacio para nadar en paz, sin tener que evitar las aglomeraciones y encontrar diversos tesoros que esconde en su habitación y de los que está muy orgulloso.

Porque nadie conoce mejor el mar que Lance McClain, el tritón más maravilloso del mundo y con las escamas más brillantes de todas.


	5. spark-ing

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 43  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: S** park | **C** hispa  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _5_  
• **Summary: T** odos en la nave están de acuerdo en que Lance tiene luz propia.

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que cree que Lance tiene brillo propio?**

* * *

Todos en la nave están de acuerdo en que Lance tiene una luz propia, algo que parece iluminar todo el lugar que tiene el _honor_ (como suele decir de manera constante el paladín azul) de contar con su presencia y que les hace sonreír de manera inconsciente.

No saben si es su personalidad, o la forma en la que busca que todos se olviden de sus problemas (a pesar de que él no puede hacer lo mismo con los suyos, pero sabe ocultar a la perfección que no puede mantenerse brillante todo el tiempo), o si es la forma en la que sonríe con total sinceridad, o si son sus ojos azules que tienen ese brillo que le caracteriza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **spark;ing—**

 **.**

 **.**

No saben con certeza si es la forma en la que Lance sonríe cuando lo hace de manera sincera, o si es porque tiene algo en su personalidad que pareciera que siempre está brillando como una supernova.

Tampoco saben si es su personalidad con toques infantiles que los hace reír cuando se equivoca, o cuando discute con Keith y se queda sin argumentos válidos (aunque tampoco es como si los tuviera realmente, pues sus argumentos se resumen a hablar de la apariencia del azabache y hacerle notar que es pésimo -demasiado- para leer el ambiente).

Lo único que tienen claro es que Lance brilla, y brilla con una intensidad que parece dejarlos ciegos por algunos segundos hasta que logran acostumbrarse a tanta luz que parece viajar con el paladín azul y que le caracteriza demasiado.

.

Lance es cálido, y brilla como el Sol, a esa conclusión llegan todos, un día que el moreno está durmiendo todavía, y saltándose los entrenamientos como es costumbre.

El problema radica en qué no saben cuál es la razón por la que Lance McClain parece brillar con luz propia y que buscan responder por algún motivo que no entienden realmente.

Pidge dice que es por su personalidad que lo hace brillar, mientras que Hunk y Allura dicen que es porque suele comportarse a veces como un niño y que los niños parecen brillar siempre que los ves. Shiro piensa que es porque Lance es demasiado sincero y transparente, Coran parece estar de acuerdo con el paladín negro; Keith solo observa como la discusión parece subir de tono mientras disfruta en silencio de su comida, pues ese es un tema que no le importa realmente…pero si le preguntarán, diría que esa es una de las características de Lance y que lo mejor es no buscar una respuesta que no existe.

A los pocos días deciden que Keith tiene razón, y que es mejor dejar el tema por la paz antes de que Pidge vuelva a amenazar a todos con hacer públicos sus secretos mejor guardados (nadie sabe cómo es que la paladín verde sabe todo de todos, pero entienden que es mejor no continuar con algo que los hace pelear como niños pequeños).

.

Lance es ajeno al tema, parece no darse cuenta de que algo sucede, pero no es novedad para nadie.

.

Lo único que es de conocimiento universal es que Lance brilla, que tiene esa _chispa_ que les alegra el día y que eso es lo único que les importa.


	6. sing--ing-

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 02  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: A** lternative Universe | **U** niverso alterno: High School!AU  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _6_  
• **Summary: L** ance no cree que su forma de cantar sea para tanto.

* * *

 **¿Alguien ha escuchado el cover de Lucky con Chloe Peterson y Jeremy Shada? Si no lo han hecho, deberían de buscar ese cover porque me enamoré de la bonita voz de Jeremy y eso ayudo mucho a que esto llegase a existir.**

* * *

No es como si tuviera una voz demasiado llamativa o algo por el estilo, pero a lo largo de su vida la habían dicho que, si realmente lo quisiera, podría dedicarse a cantar.

Lance siempre ha creído que es una especie de broma, pues él no cree que sea para tanto; si tiene cierto interés en la música, pues es algo que tiene tatuado en cada célula de su cuerpo, pero no cree que sea necesario exagerar demasiado con el tema de que sabe cantar demasiado bien cuando no lo cree así.

Lance no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando le escuchan cantar una de las tantas canciones que su madre solía escuchar todos los fines de semana para asear la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **sing;(ing)** **—**

 **.**

 **.**

Lance admite que es divertido salir con sus amigos los viernes después de que las clases por fin terminan y sus tareas son casi inexistentes al karaoke, algunas veces las novias de un par de los chicos se unen al grupo y él se siente un poco más nervioso.

No es que le ponga nervioso que chicas lindas pasen el tiempo con él y sus amigos, lo que le pone un tanto ansioso es que casi siempre son las féminas las que hacen comentarios de que canta demasiado bien que podrían llorar de tanta perfección.

(Lance nunca sabe qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante esos comentarios que le hacen sentir halagado y las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos por robarse la atención de sus novias. Pero no es su culpa, es algo que él no puede controlar a pesar de que le gustaría mucho).

.

No es como si hubiera tomado clases de vocalización alguna vez en su vida, y lo poco que sabe de música es gracias a que en Secundaria debía tomar una actividad extracurricular para obtener los créditos, y era el taller de Música de la escuela, o unirse al equipo de Fútbol americano y claramente era mejor la primera opción, pues Lance nunca ha sido realmente bueno en deportes.

A veces se pregunta si en verdad tiene una voz bonita cuando canta, pero nunca encuentra la respuesta a esa pregunta y continúa con su vida normal de estudiante de Preparatoria.

Lance a veces cree que es una especie de broma, pero con el tiempo se cree (un poco) esa mentira a voces de que tiene canta demasiado bien, a pesar de que lo único que hace es repetir esas canciones que su madre solía escuchar los fines de semana, y cuando todos en casa debían de ayudar con los quehaceres para que su hogar estuviera reluciente.

No es como si tuviera una voz demasiado llamativa, pero para Lance McClain es difícil aceptar que es así, pues nunca ha considerado que sea algo especial como otras de sus miles de características que le hacen atractivo para las mujeres.

Parece ser tiempo de creerse esas palabras que siempre le dicen que podría dedicarse a cantar si realmente lo quisiera, aunque le sea extremadamente difícil.


	7. sun-light

**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 6** 36  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: F** ree day | **D** ía libre  
• **D** _í_ a **#** _7_  
• **Summary: Y** Lance admite que extrañaba la agradable sensación de la brisa marina golpear su piel y el aroma a sal y arena.

* * *

La brisa y el aroma a sal empapan sus vías respiratorias llenando sus pulmones con aire puro y fresco; el Sol golpea con fuerza, y si no fuera por el tono tostado de su piel y porque trae bloqueador solar, seguramente se estaría quejando de manera horrible por la sensación de la luz solar quemando su piel, afortunadamente, es alguien que gran parte de su vida vivió cerca de las costas y está más que acostumbrado a la caliente humedad y a cargar con un envase de bloqueador solar para usarlo a lo largo de todo el día.

Lance agradece que la excursión de final de año haya sido a la playa, pues ir otro año a las montañas lo iba a casi matar por el frío que entume su cuerpo y le obliga a cargar con unas tres capas de suéteres para poder seguirle el paso a sus compañeros.

(Benditos sean sus siempre desagradables compañeros de clase por decidir un viaje a la playa y querer ver a sus compañeras en traje de baño).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **sun;light—**

 **.**

 **.**

Lance extrañaba ese calor tan característico que lo hace sudar como si se estuviera derritiendo y que le llena los pulmones con ese agradable aroma a sal que tanto extrañaba y esperaba volver a sentir pronto.

Su vista se pierde de manera disimulada entre las mujeres usando trajes de baño que no dejan mucho a la imaginación, y en el agradable ardor de la arena caliente contra sus pies que tanto quería sentir de nuevo.

Inhala profundamente y exhala muy despacio, es un poco difícil mantener un ritmo normal en su respiración por la diferencia de altura y oxígeno que hay al nivel de mar y al que ya no está tan acostumbrado por todo el tiempo que ha pasado fuera de casa por la escuela. Tiene calor, pero no quiere esconderse bajo la sombrilla que él y Hunk decidieron compartir, al menos no hasta que pueda ganar un set del pequeño torneo improvisado de voleibol de playa.

Extraña la sensación del balón contra sus manos, y saltar con todas sus fuerzas para bloquear y rematar, y aunque es mucho más cansado que el voleibol de sala, Lance cree que su versión de playa es mucho más divertida por el simple hecho de que hay cierta conexión entre él y su compañero de equipo; además de que le recuerda mucho a cuando podía jugar durante horas con sus hermanos cuando su familia decidía que el día era lo suficientemente bueno como para salir a la playa y disfrutar del paisaje.

.

El sudor baja por sus sienes, algunas gotas del mismo se desvían hasta su boca y Lance de manera inconsciente lame las mismas para sentir ese sabor salado que tanto le agrada, y con su mano intenta deshacerse del sudor que le molesta.

Están a muy poco de ganar el set, y aunque el equipo de Keith es bastante bueno (le molesta, le molesta demasiado que alguien como él le dé batalla en su especialidad), de igual forma le parece divertido. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a alguien que estuviese a su altura y le hiciera desear que el tiempo se detenga hasta que su respiración regrese a la normalidad y sus pulmones dejen de arder de esa forma tan agradable.

Y es gracias a que es demasiado bueno haciendo fintas que logra engañar a Keith que salta antes de tiempo para bloquear un remate que nunca sucede que Hunk convierte el último punto que necesitaban para ganar el set.

.

Lance admite que extrañaba esa sensación de sentir que sus pulmones se llenen con aire puro y fresco y de sentir ese característico aroma a sal y la agradable brisa golpear contra su piel mientras la luz del Sol le quema.


End file.
